


R E S E T

by Spearforce1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, Minor canon changes, Undertale Saves and Resets, i'll add tags as i write more, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearforce1/pseuds/Spearforce1
Summary: The first time was a mistake.The second time was a mercy.Then it was just desperation.





	R E S E T

How had it come to this? _Why_ had it come to this? It wasn't right. It wasn't what she had wanted.

But since when was she the one in control?

She ducked left, right, left again as the glowing blue bones flashed through the air. They were fast, but somehow her body was faster. She felt the tug on her SOUL a mere second before she was yanked to the ceiling, gravity inverting around her as he raised a hand, and leaped up a half second before more bones exploded out from where she had just landed. Jump, spin, jump again. The bones were everywhere, coming faster and faster now. This is where they had died last time. Frisk wanted to die here again. She wanted this nightmare to be over.

Chara wasn't done playing yet.

Ducking back as though passing under a limbo poll, Chara folded their (her?) body backwards and narrowly avoided the Gaster Blaster beam that had spelled the end of the previous battle. Feeling gravity returning to normal, they vault off a nearby column and launch at Sans, their blade flashing through the air -- but he was gone again, casually dodging to the side.

"you can't understand how this feels," he says, sorrow and resignation mixing in his voice. "knowing that one day, without warning... it's all going to be reset."

Deep within their body, Frisk cried. Chara didn't notice, leaping from platform to platform, bobbing and weaving her way through a forest of bones for another attack. Another miss.

"look, i gave up on trying to go back a long time ago. getting to the surface doesn't really appeal to me either, because, well...." His eyes turned black and Frisk shuddered under the weight of that dead stare. "even if we make it, we'll just end up right back here with no memories of it, right?"

"I'm sorry!" Frisk tried to scream, but nothing came out of her (Chara's?) mouth. But Chara can't stop the tears that welled up in their eyes. A stream of water is thrown through the air as they make another slash. Another miss.

Sans looked down at where some of the tears landed on his brother's scarf, and for a moment he doesn't move. Then he looked up. "listen. somewhere in there, i can feel it. the glimmer of a good person." They froze, Frisk desperately trying to break Chara's stranglehold on her body. Sans stared at them for a moment, then sighed and continued. "it's there. the memory of a good person, someone who wanted to do the right thing." The tears started coming faster now, and Chara's smile cracked. "someone who, in another time, might have been... a friend?"

Frisk and Chara screamed in pain and fell to their knees, gut-wrenching sobs wracking their whole body as Frisk regained control. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I was so selfish and I made a mistake and now everything is ruined and I'm sorry..." she sputtered through her crying, unable to even look up at him.

"come on, buddy," Sans said gently, taking a knee and trying to peer down at the curled up human. "do you remember me? just put down your weapon and we can forget all this, okay?"

Frisk managed to lift her head up, to look her best friend in the eyes... and she could see through the ruse. She knew he wasn't really offering mercy. Not after everything she'd done. Not everything everything she failed to stop. But that didn't bother her -- she knew, just as he did, that she didn't deserve forgiveness or mercy in this timeline. As she reached up to take his extended hand, she could feel Chara raging in the back of her mind, frantically trying to regain control, so she did the only thing she could think to do.

She threw herself forward and hugged Sans like her life depended on it.

For a moment, Sans froze. Then, slowly, he returned the hug, clutching the human as tightly as the human was clutching him. "I'm sorry," Frisk whispered again. It would never be enough, she knew that, but she said it anyway.

"if you're really my friend... don't come back. okay?"

There was a flash of blue, a sharp pain, and then... nothing.

  


R E S E T

  



End file.
